


Say Hello

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka





	Say Hello

那个男人在大宅门口右手边的第二个小巷子里站了很久，深棕色的贝雷帽往下拉得很低，想要遮住他一头耀眼的金色短发。这显然还是不成功，在阳光照射下这个男人灼眼得像个移动的电灯。

倚在窗台上Bucky Barnes只是往男人的方向看了几眼，把深色的窗帘放下，抓起搭在椅背上的西服外衣，在妹妹Rebecca的催促下大步流星地往外走去。

“Bucky你太慢了！”站在楼梯口的Rebecca一边笑着一边抱怨，在Bucky柔和的笑容感染下笑得更加甜美了些，轻轻地挽上哥哥伸出的手臂，亲密地贴近Bucky，“你今天一整天都是我的哦。”

“当然。”Bucky扬了扬眉毛，在妹妹的额前留下一个亲吻，“这么可爱的小淑女，就算陪你一辈子也值得。”

“才不呢。”女孩退开了些，拨弄了一下棕色的卷发，“我今天好看吗？”

Bucky给她开了门，穿过厚重的木门投射进来的第一缕阳光让他眯起了好看的绿色眼睛：“你怎么样都好看。”

“真敷衍。”Rebecca踏着轻快的步子往外走，手上拿着的小花伞在细微的撞击声下被撑开。女孩拿着伞柄转了两圈，向着宅门右手边的方向看了几眼，笑容更加灿烂了些，向哥哥伸出手：“来吧，Bucky，我们抓紧时间。”

穿着棕色格子衬衣，贝雷帽几乎压过眼睛的男人还站在原处。他伸出手去理了理自己的衣服，目光却不曾离开过Bucky。Bucky笑着和Rebecca挽着手臂往前走，男人也露出了一个足以和对方相称的温柔笑容。他发现Bucky的头发有些凌乱，拍着衬衣的手停了下来，向前伸了伸又缩回，最后在自己的后脑勺上抚了抚。

Bucky已经走远了。

站在巷口的Steve Rogers看着他们之间的距离越来越远，踌躇了一下，终于迈开步子犹豫不定地向前走。

他和他们隔了几米。男人数着步数，Bucky走一步，他走一步，怯懦地，犹豫着往前走，脚踏上地面时却让他觉得坚定了许多，抬起腿时又变成了一个十来岁、遇事都怯生生又手足无措的小男孩。

Rebecca在一家服装店门前停了下来，转过身看着Bucky，目光却好像追逐着他的身影，盯着他直到男人笨拙地藏身在书店门前的石柱后。

“你知道的吧？”Rebecca对Bucky眨眨眼，目光在Bucky和他身后不远处的金发男人之间游移。

“什么？”Bucky问。

“你的小……粉丝？”Rebecca思考了一下，“不对，应该怎么说呢……爱慕者？你该不会没有留意到吧，他最近一直都在我们家附近溜达。”

“哇，听着怪吓人的。”Bucky耸耸肩，却忍不住偷偷笑起来，“说不定Steve是在看你。”

“呵，‘Steve’！”Rebecca叉着腰，装出生气的样子，“你们什么时候勾搭上的，我都不知道！”

Bucky稍微转了转头，借着余光看到还窝在石柱后面偷懒自己的Steve Rogers。他回过头看着自己的妹妹，伸手抚了抚她微卷的棕色长发。

“我觉得你可以带个发卡，”他扯开话题，“你喜欢什么款式的？我们可以进去看看。”

“我喜欢金色的。”Rebecca赌气地说，“不要打岔，Bucky。你们怎么勾搭上的，快告诉我。”

Bucky一阵头痛：“没有‘勾搭上’，我们只是同事，不熟。Steve Rogers刚来报社没多久，我们在办公室见过几次，他甚至没有主动跟我打过招呼。”

那个叫做Steve Rogers的金发男人把帽子摘了下来，拿在手上揉成一团又重新舒展开。Rebecca看着他向前迈了一步又退回原处，接着转过身面对贴着广告的石墙不知道在做什么。男人偷偷地侧过脸看向背着他的Bucky，发现Rebecca正对着他笑，出于尴尬或是害羞，又装模作样地转过头去假装没看见。

“你的小甜心很害羞嘛。”Rebecca拿着伞快活地转了个圈，慢慢悠悠地转过身面向服装店。

“那不是——”Bucky笑着摇了摇头，话未说完又被妹妹打断：

“打个赌怎么样？”Rebecca悄声说，“我进去以后你的小男友就会过来跟你打招呼。”

“这种赌约没有意义。”Bucky笑得有些无奈。

“可你在期待着。”女孩捂着嘴笑了起来，“别以为我不知道你天天在自己房间里偷看这个金发小男孩，难得Bucky哥哥也有不敢上前搭话的时候，我还以为自己哥哥真的无所不能呢。”

她瞄了一眼脸颊开始泛红的哥哥，故意提高音量好让另一位也能自己说话：

“Bucky，你先在这里等等吧，我很快就出来。”

话音未落，Rebecca不等对方回应就自顾自地收起伞推门走进店里。她隔着玻璃窗对哥哥笑了笑，看到不远处那个金发小子鼓起勇气往前走。女孩对着毫不知情的兄长比了个胜利的手势，看到哥哥既期待又无奈的表情后又做了个鬼脸，随即扔下一脸茫然的Bucky，独自跟着店员往店铺里面走去。

Steve Rogers，那个把自己的帽子揉成一团塞到上衣口袋，又觉得这样太碍眼干脆拿出来戴在头上的金发男人鼓足勇气往前走。Bucky还在回忆刚刚Rebecca的小动作是什么意思，一边又想在偷偷看一眼唯一一个让他不敢上前搭话男人。

直到肩膀被不轻不重地拍了一下，Bucky Barnes被吓得几乎跳了起来——实际上，也许他真的跳了一下。反应过大让他觉得丢人，被吓了一跳心脏跳动又愈发急促起来。

脸一定很红，Bucky想摸一摸自己发烫的脸颊，可在突然出现的男人面前他变得愈发局促，好像什么也不能做，连话也说不出口。

真是丢尽了Barnes家的脸了。Bucky张张嘴，半天硬是吐不出来一个字。

鼓起勇气上前打招呼的男人头上那顶皱巴巴的帽子不听话地掉到地上，这个小意外让Steve的勇气都削减了一大半。他的脸红得几乎要滴出血，想弯下腰去捡帽子又觉得不妥，任由它躺在地上也不是。金发男人看着Bucky的脸，明明那么喜欢，但当对方离他这么近时却突然手足无措，想远离又舍不得，待在原处又窘迫得想哭。

他开始后悔起来刚刚面对着那堵墙时没有多想两句话——现在该说什么？又该做什么？

犹豫了半天，两个男人在街上面对面地闲着多少有些搞笑。Bucky先反应过来，弯下腰替他捡起了帽子，礼貌地奉还。

“……”接过帽子的Steve想说一句谢谢，但是也许这不是最重要的——好吧，如果Bucky觉得他是个鲁莽冲动又不懂礼貌地大混蛋呢？到嘴边的“谢”字还没说出来，他听见了Bucky的声音，好听得有如天籁，又近得不可思议：

“Hi, 我是Bucky，Bucky Barnes.”

“Hello，Bucky.”小笨蛋匆匆把帽子往兜里一塞，脸上的笑容又给他添了几分傻气——看到Bucky的笑容时他也跟着笑了起来，稀里糊涂地做了自我介绍，而他却不知道自己究竟说了什么话。

Rebecca Barnes躲在店里看着自己傻里傻气的哥哥，既想出去推他一把，又不想吓跑他的小男朋友。


End file.
